


Trust Issues

by nolongervoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: //sniffles, M/M, ah whatever, allya? self-projecting on emo idiots? its more frequent than you think!, enjoy lukaniel nation, gud soft bois, its been 3 years i still dont know how to tag oop, kinda funky i found this after all this time, luka is the boyfriend all of us know we want, thats it thats the fic, trust issues its in the title aight, wonder why i didnt post it sooner huh, would ya look at that, yall tiny nonexistent rarepair corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: lil lukaniel hurt/comfort i wrote forever ago but didn't post for some reason?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Trust Issues

“Do you hate me, too?”

His question takes Luka off-guard. He tilts his head and gives Nathaniel a curious look. “Why would I hate you?”

The redhead sighs. “It feels like everyone in the world is against me. Sometimes someone comes along and gives me hope that maybe I'm not so worthless, but they always end up leaving, in the end.”

“If you think I'm going to leave you, what's the point? Guilt-tripping me already?” Luka keeps his voice light and teasing, but it's laced with concern for Nathaniel's sudden downturn in mood.

Nathaniel just shrugs. “I don't know why I told you that. Maybe to make it easier on myself? You can feel free to walk out now, I guess. Rest assured I've grown too used to it to care.” The waver in his voice on the last word proves otherwise.

Luka puts his guitar down and leans over so he's lying next to Nath on the bed, propping his head up on his forearm. “Do you want me to leave?”

Nathaniel shakes his head. Luka reaches over and wipes a tear with his thumb.

“Why would you say that, then?”

“I'm sick of everyone walking out. I'm just waiting for you to do it, too, and prove that there really is no one capable of genuinely caring about me,” the redhead mumbles, turning away and forcing his head into a pillow.

Luka plays with his hair, calm as ever. Nathaniel finally turns back around. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“You're so cool and collected. You don't even say anything and I end up crying my heart out to you anyway. Why?”

“Consider the prospect that I might actually care about you,” Luka offers.

Nathaniel lets out a laugh mixed with a sniffle. “Yeah…”

Luka sits up again and picks up his guitar. He strums a few chords and glances at Nathaniel, whose eyes are currently closed in gloomy lament. The redhead visibly relaxes at the sound. The guitarist continues to play until the other's expression has shifted to a small smile.

Nathaniel opens his eyes when Luka strikes the final note. He sighs, leaning back into the bed. “How do you  _ do _ that?” he asks in awe.

Luka shrugs. “I should know how to cheer up or calm down the people I care about when they're having a bad day.” 

Nathaniel melts, flushing slightly. “I'm sorry, for, uh…” he trails off, looking away.

Luka stares off into space, setting his guitar down on his lap.

“I'm so used to warming up people and then having them turn their back on me  _ every single time _ , I don't want this to be like that again.”

“I've had my fair share of traitors,” Luka reminds quietly, and Nathaniel stops. “What if this time was the exception. The one hit in a lifetime of misses- have you ever considered that?”

“ _ Every time _ ,” the redhead mutters under his breath.

“So you want me to leave and prove your suspicions or you want to stay and hold on to that little bit of hope that this could be the one that worked out.”

Nathaniel is silent. After a long time, he mumbles something unintelligible that Luka somehow understands.

“I'm scared,” he finally repeats, after Luka still fails to respond.

“Then what if I made a promise,” he starts, and the other makes to interject but Luka stops him. “I can't promise that this will work out, but I will promise to try.”

“But what if it  _ doesn't- _ ”

“Then it doesn't,” Luka answers coolly. “But I don't think it's fair to give up when you've still got a shot at a chance. So are you in?”

“I don't want to get hurt again,” Nathaniel repeats in a faraway voice.

Luka raises an eyebrow. “If you feel that walking out now is going to spare you the most heartbreak, then that's your call- but I have made my promise if you choose to stay. Is that enough?”

“I don't know,” Nathaniel admits, voice cracking. “How do I know you're not like them.”

“Well you're just going to have to wait and see, aren’t you.”

Nathaniel nods slowly, staring off into another place. Luka watches him expectantly. The redhead finally snaps back to the moment and takes a few deep breaths.

“Okay,” he decides finally, “We can give it a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im not plannin on coming back to the fandom anytime in the foreseeable future but i was sorting through old wips and came across this so here y'all go uwuwu


End file.
